Le petit stratagème de papa
by a.a.k88
Summary: Cordy et Angel tiennent une sessionbébé de fin de nuit.


Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas.

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)  
**Titre: **Le Petit Stratagème de Papa  
**Auteur: **AngelsChilde   
**Estimation: **PG   
**Catégorie: **Léger  
**Contenu: **A/C   
**Sommaire: **Cordy et Angel tiennent une session-bébé de fin de nuit.  
**Dénégation: **Les personnages de l'univers d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.  
**Notes: **Prend place dans la saison 3, avant que Connor ne se fasse kidnapper.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là.

Enfin, en réalité, si.

Parce qu'il l'avait appelée à trois heure du matin – trois heure du matin!—et lui avait dit que c'était une urgence. 

Maintenant, la plupart des gens entendant urgence penserait que quelqu'un était blessé ou mort ou kidnappé. Mais non, pas Cordélia. Parce que Cordy avait été assez longtemps aux côtés d'Angel pour savoir qu'urgence signifiait Connor. Connor ne voulait pas manger ou dormir ou arrêter de pleurer ou quelque chose du style et Angel appelait toujours Cordy pour qu'elle vienne pour ses compétences maternelles instinctives.

Donc, elle était là, faisant son chemin jusqu'au haut des escaliers. A trois heure du matin. Trois...heure...du...fichu...matin.

"Angel." marmonna Cordélia alors qu'elle fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

"Par ici." appela Angel de la nurserie.

Cordy grommela un peu plus alors qu'elle déposait son sac et se dirigea vers la nurserie.

Angel était debout au centre de la pièce, tenant Connor dans ses bras et ayant l'air absolument désespéré. Ca aurait tout à fait inspiré de l'affection, si elle n'avait pas été prête à le décapiter. "Il ne veut pas dormir." Dit-il, ayant l'air à moitié inquiet et à moitié pitoyable.

"Je vois ça." Dit Cordy alors qu'elle tendit les bras et prit le petit bébé. "Hey coucou, chéri." Gazouilla-t-elle vers lui, alors qu'Angel se tint derrière elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Cordy commença à le bercer de gauche à droite alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers Angel. "Quel champion. Tu ne peux même pas apprivoiser un bébé." 

Il sourit nerveusement. Il savait qu'elle était probablement fâchée qu'il l'ait appelée pour qu'elle vienne si tard. "Désolé." Dit-il timidement.

Cordélia balaya son excuse de la main. "C'est rien. C'est pas comme si le rêve était si bien que ça" soupira-t-elle, "C'était seulement moi qui appréciait un jacuzzi avec Brad Pitt." 

Angel enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa joue sur son épaule. "Tu es vraiment bonne avec lui."

"Naturellement je le suis. Il n'y a rien à quoi je ne suis pas bonne, pas vrai?"

Angel acquiesça et Cordy gloussa alors que son menton chatouilla son épaule. "Tu as raison." Dit-il.

"Quatrième nuit de suite."

"Ouais. Il est agité ces jours-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas. Mais, j'aime bien ça."

"Quoi, moi qui quitte ma maison à des heures impossibles pour que je puisse surveiller ton enfant?"

"Ca. Ce temps qu'on partage ensemble."

Cordy hocha la tête. "Moi aussi."

Angel l'étreignit plus près. Cordélia n'était pas sure de quand ils avaient franchi la ligne d'amitié, mais à moment donné, les étreintes étaient devenues plus fréquentes et les regards un peu plus profonds et... non, elle n'allait pas y penser pour l'instant. Angel retourna Cordy de sorte qu'elle lui fasse face, et pour la première fois elle remarqua à quel point ses yeux étaient profonds, et à quel point ses lèvres étaient dodues et, à quel point elle était... très, très près de lui. Tellement près que c'était presque de la mauvaise proximité.

Angel ne sembla remarquer, cependant, alors qu'il captura ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Et c'était juste... _wow, ohpasbienpasbienpasbien... non trèsbientrèsbien, tropbien. On est en train de s'embrasser, et j'ai vu des baisers sur Skinemax **(une chaîne américaine sans doute, et je pense qu'il doit y avoir des films interdit aux moins de 18 ans)** avec moins de passion, pas que je regarde Skinemax, c'est juste quelque chose que j'ai entendu, et WOW, où a-t-il apprit à faire CA avec sa langue?_

Cordélia sentit ses genoux défaillirent, et Angel éloigna ses lèvres des siennes alors qu'il étudiait son visage. "Ca va?" demanda-t-il, lui faisant reprendre son aplomb.

Cordélia hocha simplement la tête, muette. "Connor." Murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi?" demanda Angel.

Cordélia baissa les yeux vers le bébé. Il était profondément endormi. "Il est..."

"Ouais." Dit Angel alors que Cordélia se retourna et coucha Connor dans le berceau. "Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que tu..."

"Ouais." Finis Cordy. "Je te vois demain matin."

Angel la regarda franchir la porte, et aussi tôt que la porte se referma, il se pencha par-dessus le berceau de Connor.

"Hey salut, petit bonhomme." Chuchota-t-il, mettant sa main sur le bidou du bébé et le secouant gentiment pour le réveiller. "Temps de se remettre au travail."

Alors que le visage de Connor commença à se plisser et qu'il commença à pleurer, Angel pu entendre Cordy soupirer à l'extérieur, dans le hall.

"Argh! Vais-je JAMAIS rentrer à la maison ?"

Fin.


End file.
